Princess of the Sky Kingdom
The 'Princess of the Sky Kingdom '''was a minor character featured in the seventh ''Dark Parables bonus game, Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen. She was the daughter of King Eurig, and the Queen of the Sky Kingdom, and an ancestor of Emma. The Princess of the Sky Kingdom is based on the infant from the Germany fairytale, Rumpelstiltskin. Appearance and Personality As shown in Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen, The Princess of the Sky Kingdom was an adorable baby with fair skin and a mop of golden blonde hair. She was wrapped in swaddling clothes of yellow, white and red silk. As the Princess is only seen as a baby, her personality as an older woman is unknown - however, she was shown to have a calm disposition by sleeping through her abduction and subsequent rescue. History Before the Princess was born, her mother was the daughter of a simple miller who liked to boasted that she could spin wheat into gold, even though she had no such skill. This news reached King Eurig, who said he would marry the miller's daughter if the claim of her talents was true. If they proved to be false, he would have the man's daughter executed. The miller's daughter was certain that death would befall her until an imp came to visit her and said he would spin the wheat into gold if she would only promise him her first-born child. The girl agreed. When the King saw all of the gold the next morning, he was delighted and made the miller's daughter his Queen the very next day. They were happy together and even grew to share great love. In time, they had a child, the Princess, and the imp returned to make his claim on it. The Princess was taken to the imp's hut and he cast a electric barrier around her to prevent anyone touching her. Her parents, meanwhile, chased the imp through a portal to a magical forest. There, the imp said that he would return the child only if they could guess his name correctly. The King guessed rashly and was cursed, turning into solid gold. The Queen, however, used her wits and investigated until she had found both the imp's name and a magical grimoire that would allow her to control him. Having rescued her daughter, her husband, and even a tiny child she'd found during her quest, the Queen of the Sky Kingdom returned home to enjoy her happily ever after. But it was not to be. The curse cast on her husband by Rumpelstiltskin had corrupted his very soul. While the King has always enjoyed the finer things in life, he was now downright obsessed with gold, wealth and treasure. No amount of it could sate his hunger, and his sanity was slowly being lost. Eventually, the Queen saw no choice but to take her young daughter and leave her husband. The Princess' fate after this is mostly unknown but as she is an ancestor of Emma's, she did at least marry and have children. Relationships *Queen of the Sky Kingdom (mother, presumed deceased) *King Eurig (father, deceased) *Emma (descendant) *Prince Leonard (adopted brother) *Prince Julian (adopted brother, deceased) *Prince Hugh (adopted brother) *Rumpelstiltskin (kidnapper, turned back to stone) *Miller (maternal grandfather, deceased) Galleries Character= Rumpel comes to nursery.jpg|Princess kidnapped by Rumpelstiltskin Sky_Kingdom_Princess_barrier.jpg|Princess trapped in electric barrier JSK-Baby.PNG|Princess of the Sky Kingdom sleeping Princess-of-the-Sky-Kingdom.JPG|Princess in her mother's arms JSK-Queen1.PNG|Princess leaving King Eurig with her mother |-|Depictions= Sky_Kingdom_royal_family_portrait.jpg|Princess depicted on an image of the Sky Kingdom royal family, Jack and the Sky Kingdom Skykingfamstatue.jpg|Statue depicting the Princess with her parents, Jack and the Sky Kingdom SK family portrait.jpg|Portrait of the Princess with her parents, Jack and the Sky Kingdom SK princess portrait.jpg|Portrait of the infant Princess, Jack and the Sky Kingdom |-|Locations= Sky nursery.jpg|Princess' nursery |-|Other Images= Princess Tiara.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Unnamed People Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Sky Kingdom Royal Family Category:Unknown Status Category:Jack and the Sky Kingdom Category:Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen